Tytaniczne smoki
thumb|260px|[[Nemezis Hakokła, tytaniczny Koszmar Ponocnik]] Tytaniczny smok, olbrzymie skrzydłaKsięga smoków albo skrzydłoolbrzymKoszmarny koszmar (ang. Titan Wing) — smok, który osiągnął ostatni etap rozwoju, następujący po jaju, pisklęciu, formie nastoletniej i dorosłej. Charakterystyka Według Śledzika w Księdze smoków, smoki w tytanicznej formie są rzadkością, dlatego właśnie w całej serii tytaniczne smoki występują zaledwie kilka razy, podczas gdy często mamy do czynienia z jajami, pisklętami czy, rzecz jasna, dorosłymi smokami. Etap tytana smok może osiągnąć po wielu latach dorosłości, a i tak konkretny moment, w którym następuje przemiana, nie jest określony i nie każdy smok może stać się tytanem. Z drugiej strony istnieją gatunki, które zostały poznane jedynie w tytanicznej formie. Są to m.in. Czerwona Śmierć, Zielona Śmierć oraz ForeverwingYes, all Titan Wings, including the Foreverwings from #SerpentsHeir. Come to think of it, we’ve never seen Hatchling or Broad Wing versions of these dragons yet.. Jako że określenie "lewiatan", zastosowane w serii tylko w stosunku do dwóch gatunków, wydaje się być synonimem formy tytanicznej dla klasy wodnejDragonpedia: "As a Class 10 Leviathan (the aquatic equivalent of a Titan Wing), a full-grown Bewilderbeast swims at incredible speeds and bursts to the surface to surprising, and devastating, effect., tytanami są też prawdopodobnie znane Oszołomostrachy. Wygląd Przechodząc przemianę na tytana, smoki nieco się zmieniają. Zwykle stają się większe i zmieniają swoją barwę na intensywniejszą, a często ujawniają się nieobecne wcześniej mechanizmy obronne, takie jak dodatkowe elementy ciała (np. zęby, kolce, wypustki) czy umiejętności. U jednych gatunków zmiana jest bardziej wyraźna, u innych mniej. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk zmiany zachodzące w smoku, który staje się tytanem, są ogromne. Smoki zmieniają swoją barwę na zupełnie inną, a wiele części ciała nabiera zmodyfikowanych kształtów. Wielokrotnie smoki w tytanicznej formie posiadają dodatkowe kryzy, wypustki czy kolce; często wydłużają się również ich zęby i pazury. Zachowanie Tytaniczne smoki są niezwykle terytorialne. Taki smok jest zazwyczaj dominantem na swoim terytorium i żaden inny osobnik nie jest w stanie mu się przeciwstawić - ponieważ tytany należą do rzadkości, zwykle smok taki nie ma żadnej konkurencji. Jego dominacja odnosi się nie tylko do terytorium, bo odgrywa także ogromną rolę podczas godów. Tytaniczny smok z łatwością pozbywa się konkurencji podczas rywalizacji o partnerkę. Tytaniczne smoki występujące w filmach i serialu Gronkiel thumb|left|Tytaniczny [[Gronkiel]] Tytaniczny Gronkiel został dość pobieżnie przedstawiony w krótkometrażówce Księga smoków. Pokazane są jego wszystkie etapy rozwoju, od jaja, przez pisklę, formę nastoletnią i dorosłą (różniące się od siebie wielkością smoczych skrzydeł), na tytanicznej kończąc. Według krótkometrażówki tytan Gronkla w ogóle nie zmienia barwy. Ma skrzydła wyraźnie większe od dorosłego osobnika, przez co nie musi nimi machać tak często. Gdy lata, jego zad jest podniesiony ku górze, nie opada zaś na dół. Możliwe jednak, iż różnica ta wynika z luźnej formy rysunku w krótkometrażówce i nie odzwierciedla rzeczywistości. Koszmar Ponocnik thumb|[[Nemezis Hakokła]] Tytaniczna forma Koszmara Ponocnika pojawia się w serialu, w odcinku Koszmarny koszmar. Tytanem jest nemezis Hakokła, którego jeźdźcy zwą po prostu "skrzydłoolbrzymem". Najważniejszą różnicą, jaka dzieli skrzydłoolbrzymiego Ponocnika od innych smoków, jest jego rozmiar, zauważalny niemal od razu. Przewyższa nim nie tylko samice, ale także dorosłych samców. Poza tym, barwa tego Ponocnika jest ciemna i dość intensywna, jednak nie można jej porównać z barwą dorosłej formy tego konkretnego smoka, gdyż jej nie poznajemy. Dramillion thumb|left|[[Tytaniczny Dramillion]] Tytaniczny Dramillion pojawia się w odcinku Król smoków (część 1). Budową nie różni się od smoków w innych stadiach rozwoju, natomiast w stosunku do nich jest ogromny, kilkakrotnie przerastając dorosłe osobniki. Nieznacznie zmienia się jego ubarwienie - jego granatowe ciało pokrywają pomarańczowo-czerwone plamki i paski, szczególnie widoczne na grzbiecie, ogonie i skrzydłach zwierzęcia. Zyskuje on także zdolność kamuflażu, podobną do tej, którą można zaobserwować u Zmiennoskrzydłych. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy thumb|[[Tytaniczny Zębiróg Zamkogłowy]] Zębiróg Zamkogłowy w stadium tytana pojawia się w odcinku Toporna próba. Jak w przypadku nemezis Hakokła, najbardziej widoczną i w zasadzie jedyną cechą odróżniającą tytanicznego Zębiroga od dorosłego smoka tego gatunku jest rozmiar - gad jest większy, przewyższa zarówno samice, jak i samce. Stadium rozwoju zwierzęcia zdaje się nie mieć wpływu na jego ubarwienie, które jest niezbyt jaskrawe, zielono-niebieskie. Paszczogon thumb|left|[[Paszczogon Krogana]] Paszczogon będący najprawdopodobniej w stadium tytana pojawia się w odcinku The Wings of War (część 2) i jest wierzchowcem Krogana. Samica ta nie różni się budową od innych Paszczogonów, jest jednak znacznie większa, rozmiarem dorównuje tytanicznemu Dramillionowi. Ma również barwę niespotykaną wśród swojego gatunku - jej łuski mają agresywny, czerwony kolor z fioletowymi elementami. Tytaniczne smoki występujące tylko w grach W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk zostały pokazane tytaniczne formy wszystkich gatunków. Smoka można zamienić w tytana, gdy ten osiągnie 51 poziom, za pomocą szkolenia w Sanktuarium. W School of Dragons, po osiągnięciu przez smoka co najmniej 20 poziomu, można przeistoczyć go w tytana za opłatą 500 gemów (lub 50 specjalnych run zdobywanych przy wykonywaniu stable questów). ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Buffalord_Titan_-_FB.png|Bawoleń Stormcutter Titan.png|Burzochlast Dramillion tytan.png|Dramillion Timberjack Titan-RoB.png|Drzewokos Egg Biter Titan - FB.png|Egg Biter Titan Eruptodon.png|Eruptodon GrnattytanRoB.png|Gnatochrup Gobsucker Titan - FB.png|Gobsucker Latest (2).png|Grapple Grounder GromTytanRoB.png|Gromogrzmot Groncicle titan.png|Groncicle 200px-Gronckle Titan.png|Gronkiel Rumblehorn Titan.png|Gruchotnik Hackatoo Titan-RoB.png|Hackatoo Hobgobbler Titan — NBG.png|Hobgobbler Cavern Crasher Titan.png|Jaskiniowy Rabuś KoszTytanRoB.png|Koszmar Ponocnik 200px-Hobblegrunt Titan.png|Koślawy Mruk Raincutter Titan.png|Kroplorwij Fireworm Princess Titan.png|Księżniczka Ognioglist Shadow Wings Titan - FB.png|Mały Cień Flightmare Titan.png|Marazmor Catastrophic Quaken Titan - FB.png|Miażdżytłuk Kafar Titan Snow Wraith rise.png|Mroziczort Tytan terror rise.png|Nocny Koszmar Hotburple Titan.png|Ogniołyk 200px-Snafflefang Titan.png|Ostrykieł Singetail Titan - FB.png|Paszczogon Sandbuster Titan - FB.png|Piaskowa Zjawa Submaripper Titan - FB.png|Podwodny Rozpruwacz Triple Stryke Titan - FB.png|Potrójny Cios Prickleboggle Titan - FB.png|Prickleboggle Seashocker Titan.png|Raziprąd Submaripper-tytan.png|Ripwrecker Rockstomper Titan.png|Rockstomper Sand Wraith Titan.png|Sand Wraith Shivertooth Titan - FB.png|Shivertooth 200px-Shockjaw Titan.png|Shockjaw Shovelhelm titan.png|Shovelhelm Tytaicznysnap.png|Sidlarz Silkspanner - Titan FB.png|Silkspanner Alpha Shadow Titan - FB.png|Skrzydłocień Slithersong titan.png|Slithersong Sliquifier Titan - NBG.png|Sliquifier Grim Gnasher Titan - NB.png|Smętny Zgrzytacz Snifflehunch titan.png|Snifflehunch Straszliwiec-tytan-rob.png|Straszliwiec Straszliwy Sentinel Titan - FB.png|Strażnik Sweet Death Titan.png|Sweet Death 1111111111111SwordStelaer.png|Sword Stealer SzeptytanRoB.png|Szeptozgon Scuttleclaw Titan.png|Szponiak Speed Stinger Titan - FB.png|Szybki Szpic SliTytan.png|Ślizgochlast Deathgripper Titan.png|Śmierciozaur 200px-Deadly Nadder Titan.png|Śmiertnik Zębacz TajfuTytanRoB.png|Tajfumerang Titan Thornridge rise.png|Thornridge Threadtail Titan - FB.png|Threadtail ThunderclawTitanRise.png|Thunderclaw Thunderpedetajtan.png|Thunderpede Tide Glider Titan.png|Tide Glider WanderTytanRoB.png|Wandersmok Windgnasher Titan - FB.png|Windgnasher Windstriker Titan - FB.png|Windstriker WindTyt.png|Windwalker Wooly Howl titan.png|Woolly Howl 200px-Scauldron Titan.png|Wrzeniec 200px-Smothering Smokebreath Titan.png|Zaduśny Zdech Razorwhip titan.png|Zbiczatrzasł Dragons arm titan.png|Zbrojoskrzydły 200px-Hideous Zippleback Titan.png|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy 200px-Changewing Titan.png|Zmiennoskrzydły Ciekawostki *Początkowo stan furii, który objawił się u Szczerbatka w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, brany był za formę tytaniczną Nocnej Furii, co jednak wydaje się błędem. Zachodzące w smoku zmiany są bowiem wyłącznie tymczasowe i pojawiają się tylko w określonych sytuacjach, zaś forma tytaniczna jest etapem rozwoju, zatem nie można jej "uaktywnić", a potem "dezaktywować". Przypisy Zobacz też Kategoria:Pojęcia Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Smoki